Natsu's Mine
by Nigggurz777
Summary: Gray is in love with Natsu, and is ready to admit his feelings to him, finally! That's all fine and dandy, until the team decide to go on a mission that puts Natsu into a sticky situation. Gray has suffered enough loss in his life, and he refuses to lose anyone else important to him. Rated M for smut later, slight yandere Gray, and this is a dumb story I make up as I go along. Yay!
1. Gray is going to confess

**A.N:** Hayhayhay. This story is being made up as I go along. No planning whatsoever has gone into it, so if it's retarded then LOL. But I felt like writing a gay story, and this is my first fanfic ever. Yes there will be some stupid shit in the story, and it might be a little cliche in some senses, and it will definitely be corny, but give it a chance! I'll write smut later. Also I was listening to Ivy Levan while writing this. (: Kiss my biscuit bitch. Oh and slight yandere Gray. That's how I'll make this story somewhat original.

Gray was in love with Natsu. He had come to this realization awhile ago, and no matter how hard he tried to ignore it, he had to choose: Accept his feelings, or suffer trying to fight it. Having suffered enough in his life, Gray reluctantly chose to accept his feelings for Natsu. He never had much of a chance to explore his romantic side. He was only a young man, and he had devoted so much of his life to learning his ice-make magic, and striving to become a stronger mage. For his deceased parents, For Ul and Ultear, For Fairy Tail. He also might be losing whatever relationship he had with Natsu as of now. The worst would be for Natsu to leave him. So why now had his life decided to make such a life changing decision to fall in love with someone whom he never in a million years would he have ever even dreamed he would have? He thought, or hoped he was sort of interested in someone like Juvia, but as it turns out he was just flattered that such a pretty girl had such immense affection for him. The fact that he was interested in another man has never even phased him, he was just surprised that it had to be Natsu of all people. He just had to fall for his stupid, moronic, hot-headed, dragon-obsessed rival Natsu... Honestly, Gray wouldn't want it any other way. How could he not fall for the Pinky's presumptuous and fiery personality, quite opposite of himself. Gray wants him. No, he needs him. He stopped caring about thinking rationally a long time ago. He would not lose Natsu, he vowed not to lose anyone else important to him, no matter what.

He was ready to be honest, and not with just himself anymore. He had been aware of his feelings for Natsu for quite a few months now, and it's becoming harder for him to hold his feelings in any longer. He had to tell Natsu, no matter how the idiot might react, he'd rather face heartbreak than the uncertainty. That takes courage, and Gray Fullbuster is definitely courageous.

Of course, that was easier said than done. Now inside the Fairy Tail Guild house, Gray was beyond nervous about confessing to Natsu, who should be kicking down the door any minute now. Gray had told no one of his feelings. He wasn't really embarrassed anymore, or ashamed, he just didn't have the courage to do it, and that itself is killing Gray's ego.

"Maybe I shouldn't do this..." Gray thought repetitively as he sat at the bar with a glass of ice water in front of him. He hadn't gotten much sleep last night, wondering about how exactly he was going to tell Natsu. Hopefully short and to the point, but not too blunt and shocking. Gray wasn't really sure what he would gain out of this either. He held onto a glimpse hope that Natsu would return his feelings and then go on from there. He wanted that so bad, however, he was prepared to be let down as well, and at least then he would eventually get over it. Oh how naive Gray was.

Suddenly the doors burst open, just as Gray imagined, and Natsu came in greeting everyone with his trademark grin while Happy laid his head looking pretty tired. Gray could immediately see that Natsu was in a good mood today, and hopes that his confession won't ruin it, if even he even manages to choke it up.

After everyone greeted Natsu, except Gray, he decided to sit at the bar next to Gray and order a sandwich smothered in hot sauce from Mira. "Yo, what's up Gray?" Natsu said with a smile. He was in such a good mood that Gray had noticed he didn't even try to insult Gray or call him some dumb, corny nickname.

"Hey, Natsu... You feelin' good today?"

"Yeah! I slept really good last night! And I'm looking forward to going on a mission today! It's been awhile and I miss burning things."

"A mission? I know just the one!" Lucy cut in, having been sitting a few chairs away from them, she made her way over to the mission board and picked a large, red colored paper off of the wall.

"I saw this on the board yesterday, but Erza wasn't here so I waited for today. It says we have to travel to an uncharted forest up north, where a woman named "Nicki Minaj" is being held captive in a fort surrounded by monsters, and the dark mage who captured her is named "Taylor Swift". Strange names, but what caught my eye was the reward which is 5,000,000 Jewels! And Mira said the forest is supposed to be beautiful, with several mineral water hot springs despite being up north. I think we can do it! What do you think?" Lucy explained.

"Monsters? A dark mage? 5,000,000 jewels? And of course we can do it! Wanna come Gray? We wouldn't be a team without ya." Natsu was excited to finally go on another adventure.

"Uhh... Sure, why not?" Gray's day certainly took an unexpected turn, and he was a little relieved that his confession was delayed because he honestly wasn't sure if he was ready.

"Alright! When are we leaving Lucy?" Natsu asked.

"Oh, I forgot to mention it's an S class mission, that's why we need Erza with us." Lucy added. Natsu's eyes widened and he became even more excited about the mission.

"You would think after all we've been through, an S class mission would be easy right?" Gray threw his 2 cents in there.

"This mission is serious, Gray. It has already been attempted by other guilds and nobody has been successful. The monsters are supposed to be deadly, and Taylor Swift is no laughing matter. Rumor has it that her song-make magic is very powerful, much like your own ice-make magic." Erza came out of nowhere and followed along with the conversation.

"Another creation magic user..." Gray was now curious. He wasn't aware of all the other types of magic in the world. Nobody is. And after fighting against Rufus's memory-make magic during the Grand Magic Games, he can only imagine what other forms of creation magic are capable of.

"Okay! But seriously! When do we leave?" Natsu pressed on.

"It's still early in the day, so if everyone is up to it, we can leave in an hour" said Erza.

"Alright! Happy let's go!" Natsu exclaimed, running for home while Happy was telling Charles that he would be back soon. "Aye sir!". Lucy giggled and went home to pack as well. Erza nodded at Gray then went home herself, leaving Gray to recollect his thoughts while finishing his water. "Guess I'll have to try telling him later..." Gray tried to plan what he would say to Natsu while walking home. Even while they prepare for a tough mission, Gray still can't get Natsu off of his mind.

~~~~~~ON THE OTHER SIDE OF TOWN~

Natsu was done packing and ready to hit the road for a mission. He had some time to think for a moment while Happy packed his fish and stuff in his little green pack. Natsu thought back to how Gray looked today in the Guild.

"Ice princess looked like he was thinking about something..." Natsu thought. "...I hope he's okay." Natsu, again, thinking about Gray. Gray to Natsu was his best friend and rival. They grew up together and became stronger together, and despite all the teasing and fights they have, he knows that he really cares for Gray, and he believes that Gray cares for him as well. Natsu is also inexperienced when it comes to romance. You could say he was sort of dense, but really he is not stupid. Even Natsu is able to tell when he's interested in someone, however he never really has felt that way about anyone before. Anyone except, maybe Gray.

Natsu for one wasn't afraid of his feelings. He knew that for awhile now he has cared deeply for Gray, even as much as to sacrifice his life for Gray without even thinking about it. Natsu didn't worry so much about confessing his feelings to anyone, he felt like he didn't have to. When the time comes, he will know what to do. All that being said, he never, in a million years would he ever have even dreamed, of Gray feeling the same way for him.

"Happy, you ready little buddy?" Natsu smiled at his little companion who smiled back at him. "Aye!" And off they went to meet up with the others at the train station.

End of Chapter 1, 8/15/2015

 **A.N:** Gratsu is fucking cute. I love the whole rivals falling in love situation. I'm trying to make it sort of cute in later chapters, kind of sentimental, and kind of funny. I wrote this all on my ipod in an hour. If you like this story I'll update kinda fast! If you don't like this story, I'll still update kinda fast. I do have school starting up so weekends will usually be my updating time. Please review if you like! I even like hateful reviews! Just something that shows ppl read what I wrote.

Some things about the setting and details: This is an AU after the Tartaros Arc, except -SPOILERS IF UR REALLY BEHIND?- Fairy Tail never broke up and the old guy never went missing. I haven't really kept up with the manga/anime myself. One thing I don't really understand is how after Tartaros the year was like 792, but then the current arc is now 794 or something, but they're still the same ages and look the same? Oh well, logic.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Fairy Tail or Taylor Swift or Nicki Minaj, tho it'd be pretty cool if I did. Infact I don't claim ownership over anything I write in this story. Go ahead and steal it all.

If you have suggestions please review or message me. Byebyebye


	2. Train ride (cliche right?)

Team Natsu met at the train station at about noon and made it just in time to catch a 3 hour train ride to a town up north called "Ferguson", where a riot of wild monkeys have famously trashed the town before. Natsu enjoyed burning them all to a crisp, but what he didn't enjoy was the bumpy train ride there.

"Can't we just walk? Ferguson isn't that far... It would only take about 2 days..." Natsu practically pleaded as the others were getting ready to board the train.

"We can't waste any time on this mission, the reason the mission reward is so high is because they fear Nicki Minaj may not have much time left, and Lil Wayne likes to generously flaunt his wealth. Nicki minaj is an important figure at the Young Money Entertainment company capital, a powerful organization that has spread across the country, but the capital is in Ferguson. Lil Wayne, the company founder and CEO, can't finish his country wide tour without her, and so we must take the quickest route there." Erza explained. "I'm sorry Natsu, I can knock you out if you would like?" Erza tried her best to be accommodating to her friend, in her own Erza way.

Natsu simply groaned and made his way onto the train to their seats.

"I wonder what Taylor Swift would want with Nicki Minaj-sama?" Lucy wondered aloud. "All I know about her is that she is famous for her 'Stupid Hoe Magic' that allows her to roast bitches and niggas with her fly ass lyrics, causing them to spontaneously burst into flames err... whatever that means..." Lucy had no idea what she was talking about, she's just mirroring what she has heard from other people.

"I know that she is a famous musician, and her aesthetic is a bit uh.. eccentric... However, she is from another continent, and I believe Ferguson is bit more contemporary with their technology and pop culture, so social differences are a given. I for one appreciate her art, and I enjoy some of her songs, one of them I believe the name is 'Anaconda'. The lyrics make me appreciate my own natural beauty. I do in fact believe I have great 'buns hun.'" Erza's face gleamed with admiration for Nicki Minaj, she didn't make much sense as she fantasized with what little knowledge she had on the rapper.

"Ugh..." Gray had a sarcastic smile on his face as he sighed at the stupidity of what he was hearing. He was ready to just get on with the mission. He hoped it might help take Natsu off of his mind for awhile. "Let's just get on the train already, guys."

As they boarded the train, Lucy and Erza sat on one side of the booth, continuing their conversation about Nicki Minaj, other strange people and trends from up north. Gray sat next to Natsu, who was already feeling sick even though the train was barely taking off. Gray furrowed his brows; he didn't like to see Natsu in obvious agony, but at least it gave him a reason to stare at him.

"It'll be okay hothead. The train ride isn't that long." Gray pat Natsu on the back lightly, trying to comfort him. Natsu just moaned, but inside he wondered why Gray had been so nice to him throughout the past few months. He never used to be so gentle at times. Maybe after the situation on Galuna Island, Gray had softened up a bit. Natsu smiled, he liked this softer, more caring side of Gray. He also enjoyed the feeling of Gray's cooling hand rub on his back. He actually felt himself getting slightly tired, and gratefully, he dozed off feeling immensely relieved. Gray smiled to himself as he watched Natsu sleep. This isn't the first time he comforted Natsu on the train, and he always enjoyed another excuse to just look at his face. His very cute face, to Gray at least. Natsu probably wouldn't like being called cute, but to Gray he really was. A soft looking boy - Gray loved everything about him.

"Gosh Natsu, what have you done to me?" Gray said to himself. Feeling this way was so out of character for him, but he really can't help it. It felt good, to finally love again. Well actually, this was no normal love, this was a much stronger and more passionate love. It wasn't the kind of love Gray feels for his comrades at Fairy Tail. Regardless, Gray enjoyed caring for Natsu. He would do anything for him. There is no way anybody is taking Natsu away from him. He's glad other people seem to be turned off by Natsu's dumb, crazy, destructive personality. Gray isn't sure what he would do if someone else took Natsu away, but it might not be pretty.

From the corner of her eye, Lucy watched the strange action of her two friends in front of her while Erza went on about her appreciation for Nicki Minaj. Erza was definitely a fan of the barbie, she just would not stop talking about her. Lucy also noticed a strange, possessive look on Gray's face while he continued to rub Natsu's back while his head was now on Gray's lap. A possessive look indeed, almost sinister, if that was even possible. It was a bit unsettling, but Lucy didn't dwell on it too much. She, and others, had noticed the obvious change in Gray's actions towards Natsu in the past few months. When they fight, Gray is always closer and more careful with Natsu. When Natsu fights with other people, Gray always looks even more aggressive towards the enemy. When they go on missions, Natsu is always his top priority. Lucy wasn't dumb - far from it. Lucy could see the obvious attraction Gray has for Natsu, she just had a hard time really believing it. "Oh Gray... What are you afraid of? Just be honest already." Lucy could also see the inner turmoil these feelings for Natsu have caused in Gray. He always seemed more tired and frustrated, and Lucy only wanted the best for her friends.

"And I don't even know what 'truffle butter' really is, but she just sounds so powerful during her verses. I admire her strength so much. And her- Lucy?" Erza snapped Lucy out of her thoughts.

"A-Ah! Yes! I'm ok Erza! Sorry I was just thinking about the mission. I'm excited about the mineral hot springs~" Lucy saved herself from explaining her thoughts to Erza. See? She is smart.

"Ahh, I am as well. A woman must take care of herself, just as Nicki Minaj empowers- Wait. I just realized something... I forgot to pack towels..." Erza's realization brought herself out of her admiration trance.

"What!? How did you forget to pack such essentials with as much you bring in your giant cart!" Lucy gawked.

"I-I.. I'm sorry... I got distracted while packing my new Sonic Sound Canceling armor to fight against Taylor with... It's such intricate armor, and yet really it's just a pair of earmuffs..." Erza explained with the look of a kicked puppy on her face. It's very rare for Erza to forget something, so when she does, she's very hard on herself.

"How did that make you for-... Nevermind, I suppose towels aren't the most important thing for a mission, but I didn't pack any either, and I doubt Natsu or Gray did." Lucy said before Erza's light bulb flickered on and she had a new idea.

"Hmm, well we can just get Natsu to dry us off with his magic." Erza explained as she pounded her fist in the palm of her hand triumphantly.

"Wha- B-BUT... NATSU WILL SEE US NAKED! THAT'S INAPPROPRIATE AND UNCOUTH!" Uncouth... Lucy's privileged upbringing hasn't completely rubbed off yet.

"Oh relax, Lucy. Natsu has seen you naked plenty of times, as have I and the rest. We're all family!" Erza said with complete nonchalance.

"WAAH! BUT! Ugh Erza..." Lucy felt defeated now, and a blushing mess. Despite having a great body, Lucy was still a somewhat shy girl (although you wouldn't think so with some of the outfits she wears...), and Erza's blunt honesty and careless attitude about it is just so taboo to her.

Gray had silently been listening to the entire conversation, and it's true. They had seen Lucy naked a few times, and he personally doesn't mind, but the thought of Natsu looking at Lucy in such a way made Gray feel kind of angry. Gray cursed himself mentally. Lucy is his friend and he can't feel that way towards her... It just isn't right. However, It isn't something he hasn't thought about before. Lucy and Natsu are very, very close. Many have even speculated that they would eventually end up together. It was a painful bet that even Gray believed to be true. He didn't want to believe it, but it's so hard when it's right there in his face. Natsu is always all over Lucy, and he's willing to do anything for her. They are perfect for each other, even Gray would admit that. But... No...

Natsu was Gray's first... Gray was the first to talk to him, the first to befriend him. Now Lucy comes into his life and slowly takes him away from Gray. Sure, if it weren't for Lucy, Natsu and Gray might not be as close as they are right now, but she still manages to remain a wall between them. Gray isn't sure what he would do if Lucy got any closer to Natsu... He better hope nothing too bad...

...What is wrong with Gray...? Seriously, is his newly acquired Devil slayer magic affecting his personality as well? He never had such wicked thoughts before, and it's kind of scaring him. He just has to relax for now. Remember that he still has to confess to Natsu, and then Natsu WILL be his... Or at least he hopes he will be... Gray can't think straight anymore.

Eventually the train came to a stop and they were finally able to get on with the task at hand. Gray shook Natsu lightly, and Natsu sprung to life feeling so refreshed, and perhaps craving chicken a little. Lucy woke Happy up from his long nap he took throughout the entire morning. "Ayee.. I didn't sleep well last night... Natsu stole all my sleep and used it for himself.." Happy yawned.

"Heyy! I did not Happy! You just put too much hot sauce on your fish last night and couldn't calm down til 3 in the morning!" Natsu argued playfully.

"Natsu... YOU put hot sauce on my fish... I don't even like hot sauce that much..." Happy shivered as he remembered the pain he had gone through the night before.

"Aww haha.. Sorry little buddy.. I didn't realize it when I was cooking us dinner.." Natsu apologized while rubbing the back of his head.

"Hmph!" Happy decided to be a little feisty today and didn't accept his apology immediately. He flew over and grabbed Natsu's scarf, then flew off the train giggling.

"Happy!" Natsu chased after his bratty little cat.

Gray yawned as he got up to stretch after sitting for 3 hours straight. "Ahh, the colder air up here smells so crisp and refreshing!" Lucy took in the natural beauty of the green forestry around them as they now have arrived on the outskirts of Ferguson.

"Let's get an early dinner, meet with Lil Wayne, and then begin traveling further into the forest to find Nicki." Erza commanded.

"Sure, where should we eat?" Lucy asked,

"I think Natsu said something about chicken. That sounds pretty good to me" Gray suggested.

"Are you sure you're not just suggesting that for Natsu's sake?" Lucy teased, nudging Gray lightly.

"N-no... Chicken just sounds good right now... That idiot has good taste sometimes.." Gray was caught off guard by the truthfulness in her comment and he blushed lightly.

"I agree. Poultry is good protein, which is exactly what we need for this mission." Erza said. "Let's go."

The others nodded while they followed Erza into town. In the distance in front of them, they could see Natsu still chasing after a giggling blue cat. "Haaappyyy!" Natsu yelled.

"You idiot..." Gray mumbled lightly while watching Natsu with a smirk on his face.

End of Chapter 2

 **A.N:** Again I wrote this on my ipod at 3 in the morning. Don't worry I'll still be proactive about updating. And I'm still not 100% sure where this story is headed, I'm enjoying writing an ad lib story. Just expect anywhere from 5 to 20 chapters (: And I would love suggestions if you really like this story.

And sorry if you think I make Erza speak too literate. Idk, I feel like she's smart man.

Also I will reply to reviews in the A.N at the end of every chapter like other authors do.

And incase you're actually interested in the dumbass plot I'm slowly piecing together with Nicki Minaj and crap, that stuff will begin next chapter. Thanks for reading

 **Replies:**

 _" **TigerTyler7:** Who is Lucy with?"_ I'm not sure yet. I wasn't really planning on pairing Lucy with anyone this story, since it centers around Gray and Natsu. If anyone has any suggestions I'm willing to add to the story. Lolu seems to be a common pairing that might be pretty cute.


	3. Young Money Entertainment

"This chicken is so good!" Natsu exclaimed while chewing mouthfuls as he devoured his bucket of spicy fried chicken. He sure loves cock.

"I agree! This grilled chicken salad is great!" Lucy said, content with her more health conscious meal.

"We came to KFC. Kentucky FRIED Chicken. How did you know they would have salad here?" Gray asked as he ate some cold potato salad.

"I didn't! But I'm grateful. How else am I supposed to keep my body shapely?" Lucy giggled and winked at Gray.

"Aww, your body's great Lucy. Here, have some real chicken!" Natsu waved a drumstick in front of her face.

"This is real chicken Natsu!... Uhh.. B-but thank you..." Lucy blushed at Natsu's compliment.

Gray noticed this and couldn't help but feel a little jealous. "Her body ain't everything, Natsu..." he mumbled under his breath as he hung his head a little shamefully, hating feeling like this. Would Natsu like him better if he wasn't a he? That might be a little obvious, who ever said Natsu liked guys anyway? Or maybe he just appreciated Lucy's slim figure. Gray was well toned himself, but perhaps he could lose a few inches on the waist if it impressed Natsu a little bit - Or fuck it! Gray shouldn't have to live his life according to Natsu!... Although...

Erza had been watching Gray. "What's wrong Gray? Don't like your potato salad?"

"It's fine, thanks Erza. Just a little tired I guess." Gray shrugged as he continued to hang his head a bit.

"Ahh. Well we'll be sure to rest well tonight. We need it to fight well tomorrow." Erza nodded gently as she enjoyed her strawberry cake. They didn't really offer strawberry cake here at this KFC, but one glare was all it took for them to whip up a special batch just for Erza. Happy was eating some fried fish next to Lucy. They didn't offer fish either, but thanks to Erza, Happy got his meal and all was well for now.

After they finished eating, they made their way to Young Money Entertainment co. to talk to the head honcho, Lil Wayne, for details about the mission. The inside of the building was littered with marijuana cigarette butts and there were big booty bitches as far as the eye could see. The place was pretty tight homie G. "The air in here smells heavy... like smoke, and... hehe.. funny..." Natsu was getting high off of the fumes of pot smoke in the building.

"Welcome to Young Money Entertainment, What's good mah niggaz?" A lady greeted them at the front desk. She was wearing some hood type of outfit, if you could even call it that. The most noticeable thing about her was the fact that her tits were out and bouncing around for everyone to marvel at as she waved hello, which then turned into some type of gang symbol.

"Hello, we are mages from Fairy Tail, and we are here to speak to Lil Wayne-Sama about a mission we received back in Magnolia." Erza completely disregarded the lady's large and very noticeable breasts, much to Lucy's shock.

"Magno-wha? I ain't been to that hood, but whateva lemme give im' a call." She had some foreign type of accent that team Natsu are new to.

"Hey lady! Your boobs are showing! Did you forget a shirt?" Happy asked with genuine naive concern, and not mischief. Lucy almost choked at the cat's big mouth.

"Heh? It's for breast cancer awareness lil' blue nigga, free the tatas." The lady replied as she was still calling Lil Wayne-Sama.

"Oh! Hear that Lucy? Free the tatas hehe!" Happy giggled as he tried to lift Lucy's blouse, and she struggled to keep him off of her and she exclaimed. "AAHH! NO! HAPPY! STOOP!"

Gray was having a hard time believing what he is seeing right now. He had the urge to strip, but he was too confused to act on it. "Is this place for real? Has the smoke gotten to everyone's heads?" Natsu was too high to really care what was happening, he just kept giggling. Erza was handling the situation extremely well. A true professional, S class wizard, as she linked her fingers together waiting for the front desk lady to signal for them to go on.

"Yo Dwayne! I don't give a fuck that you don't like me calling you that name nigga you got my sister pregnant and then she died after snorting coke off of your dick! You got some Fairy Tail dancers or whatever here to perform for you or some shit. Yeah this white bitch got some real big titties, she'll be fun. Yeah. Okay nigga chill out damn." The lady slammed the phone down harshly. "Go to the elevator on the right and up to the 9th floor, and white bitch let me warn you. If he offers you some dark chocolate, don't take it! That's how my sister Shawntee died. He finna fuck you up!"

"Uhh... Thanks" Lucy was speechless. They made their way over to the elevator and up to the 9th floor.

"She seemed nice" Happy said weakly, as he rested in Lucy's arms after being choked for trying to lift her blouse earlier.

"Yes, I felt very welcome with her" Added Erza, UNironically.

"Oy..." Gray sighed as he brushed his hand through his dark hair. He looked over to Natsu and noticed that he had been staring at Gray for a little while. Natsu had a delayed reaction from being 'high af', and blushed as he quickly turned his head from Gray's. "Was Natsu staring at me...? Why?" Gray wondered, but he didn't get to think much of it as the elevator came to a stop and opened up to a large, pimped out pad with even more smoke and big booty bitches.

"What's good Fairy Tail" Lil Wayne greeted from his chair at the end of the room, a woman seen sitting on his lap giggled. "So these are the bitchez who finna save that hoe? Bruh wayne you hired some gay ass lookin' kids to do your work." she said. "Yes, these are the people who gon' find Nicki, and shut up Lil' Kim you died out years ago, 'fuck outta' here" He shoved her off and she simply tsked before walking out on them.

"Hello Lil Wayne-Sama-" Erza began before- "Yo, cherry girl, chill on that weeaboo shit and just call me Weezy, or Young Money, Or daddy if you freaky hahah. Back that ass up baby girl."

"U-um.. Weezy,... We're here for details on how we may find Nicki" Erza continued, feeling a little embarrassed.

"Yeah. Just go into the forest and head further north til' you reach the white bitch's 'evil fortress of boyfriends'. You can't miss it, tho' can't say it'll be easy. I know you Fairy Niggaz can do it. I saw you niggaz fight against they' sabertooth hoes or whatever. Man you niggaz is sick af' Especially you Miss Cherry, takin' on 100 goddamn monsters shiet." Erza blushed at the strange, but still meaningful compliment. "And you too lil' pink dragon boi, damn you fire as shit. You rap? You wanna join Young Money Records? Man I'll hook you up pink nigga." Natsu just laughed, and hardly understood what he said.

"Alright... Well we know what to do, so let's just go" Gray said impatiently. "Yes, well, now that we know what we must do, we will bring Nicki Minaj back. Without fail! You can count on Fairy Tail, Weezy" Erza declared with her fist up in the air. "Yeah! I'm all fi-AUUGH" Natsu burped and torched a big booty bitch twerkin' behind Gray. "-red up... hehe" Natsu smiled.

"Yeah, you got thiz. Go show that white bitch Taylor Swift who she fuckin' wit. Here I got somethin' for ya'll". Lil Wayne grabbed a box from behind his chair and handed it to Erza. She opened the box to find a gun with magical sparkles emanating from the barrel.

"That's the first glock I got from my daddy in the hood. Well I can't say he was a dad, he was a bitch ass nigga and he tried to kill me with this gun, but my ma stabbed him before he had the chance. It's the only thing I ever got from my dad, and now I trust it with you, Erza. It's loaded with special magic bullets that nullify Taylor's magic spell "romantic illusion". That's some pussy ass spell she can cast on anyone she wants to make her's. Use it carefully Erza, it kills if they aren't affected."

Erza held the gun with a smile. "Thank you Weezy, this will definitely help."

Lil Wayne said "Peace" and then escorted them out, offering some purple drank and purple kush for the road. Natsu happily accepted but the rest gracefully declined. Once they were outside of the building, they all took a breath of fresh air.

"That was fucking crazy. Finally, we can move on." Gray said. "Yes, that was quite an experience. But this gun will definitely come in handy." Erza agreed and she requipped the gun into wherever the fuck her weapons and armor magically go. "I like this purple kush stuff he gave us!" Natsu said as he was about to light up another blunt with his finger. Gray smacked his hand. "Not now." He said, furrowing his brows. He's had enough distractions for the day. "Aww..." Natsu said, disappointed that he wouldn't be able to turn up. It WAS 4:20 P.M after all. "I feel violated..." Lucy complained, holding her shoulders as she remembered a man who groped her ass from under her skirt while they were in that club-like building.

"Let's make our way through the forest now, it'll help to get a head start for tomorrow." Erza said, and they all nodded as they traveled forward into the forest, of which they still never asked what it was called. It was uncharted after all. Or maybe that's actually what it was called...

~~~~~~ENTER THE UNCHARTED FOREST~

After hiking for awhile, gray decided to slow his pace and catch up to Natsu who was behind the others on their trek. He was going to ask him about earlier, when he caught him staring. That incident never left his mind.

"Hey, Natsu..."

"Hey Gray." Natsu smiled at Gray. He was still having a really good day, and his mood never faltered. Perhaps the weed did help a bit.

"Umm, so. Earlier in the elevator, I remember catching you staring at me, but then you looked away and... I was just wondering what was up... Was there something on me or...?"

Natsu immediately heated up as he recalled what had happened no more than 2 hours ago. He averted his gaze quickly as he wasn't actually sure what to say.

"Uhhh.. I-... I was looking at-... I mean, I don't know... Gray..." Natsu stuttered around. He didn't really sound nervous, just in deep thought. What should he say? He was staring at Gray because he thinks he's really hot? No, that would be too awkward, but it was pretty much the truth.

"...What? Are you ok Natsu?" Gray was trying to pry but he could see Natsu was getting flustered, and he didn't want to upset him. Then he remembered that he was supposed to confess to him earlier but was cut off as they decided to go on a mission. Lucy, Erza and Happy were all ahead of them so Gray saw this as the perfect opportunity to do it now.

With a light blush on his cheeks, Gray looked away from Natsu and began. "Well, Natsu. I've been meaning to talk to you about something, and-" "NATSU! GRAY! LOOK OUT!" Erza shouted, but it wasn't enough time to react as the next thing Gray knew, Natsu was shot by a force of light and fell unconscious on the floor, right before his eyes.

"NATSU!" Gray panicked and quickly fell to the ground to check on Natsu. "Oh... Oh no. Natsu! What happened!?" Gray was freaking out, rushing to check Natsu's body for wounds, when he discovered a large red splatter on his scarf, covering an even larger amount of red coming from Natsu's neck. Gray's eyes dilated and his blood began to rush throughout his shaking body.

End of Chapter 3

 **A.N:** I feel like it's too early for a dramatic cliff hanger, and barely anyone is reading this yet but oh well. It fits and my ipod is about to die so succ it. WILL NATSU DIE OR WHU? what the fuck do you think... How cruel would that be, to just end a fic before it got to the juicy romantic parts. Terrible. One of my biggest peeves on this site is people who don't ever finish their fucking stories you terrible authors. And people who take way too fucking long to update, people lose hype and forget your story so what's the point? Anyway the plot is coming together slowly but surely. Hope you enjoyed and please review! Byebyebye.


	4. Queen Bee attacks!

What the hell is going on!? Gray's mind was all over the place as he frantically tore the stained muffler away from Natsu's neck to see where this red ink was coming from. It looked a little too bright and sparkly to be blood but still, Gray couldn't help but think the worst.

"Natsu!" Lucy ran as fast as she could and knelt beside Gray to try and help him take care of Natsu. Happy was already atop of Natsu's legs and the poor cat was sobbing, until- Happy sniffles. "...?...Natsu is still breathing..." Happy was able to notice this, and relief instantly washed over Gray and Lucy as they found no visible wounds on Natsu's body, just a big red mess.

"SHOW YOURSELF!" Erza demanded fiercely, scoping the area to find where exactly the perpetrator was firing from. Normally she could sense these type of attacks if the setting was too suspicious, but because they were deeper into the forest and getting near the hot springs, the steamy fog along with sounds of the forest's nature made it too difficult to catch on. One would think they were in a jungle rather than a forest.

"Muahahahahaaa..." A wicked laugh came from behind a large, moss covered boulder about 20 feet away from them, and from around the corner came a familiar looking woman. "You kids betta' go back home, Mama ain't lettin' you get that bitch easily."

"Li-..Lil Kim!?" Lucy was shocked as she recognized the same woman from Lil Wayne's pad mere hours before.

"That's right Shirley Temple, it's the one and only Queen Bee baby!" Lil Kim had a smug smile on her face as she bravely stood before them, as if challenging them to make the first move.

"But why!?" Lucy exclaimed.

"You hurt Natsuuu!" Happy charged after Lil Kim, but within the blink of an eye, Happy was trapped in a blob of familiar red ink. He came crashing into the ground in front of Lil Kim, and she lightly stepped on top of Happy's now unconscious body with her 6 inch Louboutin Black Daffodile pumps. "Happy!" Lucy screamed.

In Lil Kim's arms now was a magical looking bazooka type of weapon, filled with a familiar red ink. "Take another step and I'll put yall bitch asses on blast nigga" And she proceeded to kick Happy to the side.

Erza had already requipped into her Heaven's Wheel Armor and had a shit load of swords surrounding her, and damn she was ready to cut a bitch. "It's one thing to jeopardize our mission, but to attack my comrades, my family..." Erza's bangs covered her eyes as the drama elevated to maximum capacity. The classic Fairy Tail friendship power never fails! "I will have no mercy for you..." And she cast about 100 swords at incredibly hihg speed, all directed towards lil kim. A loud striking noise was heard and the area around Lil Kim had erupted into heavy the dust had cleared she was standing there with the same smug smile on her face; She was completely unharmed!

"H-How!...?" Erza and Lucy were shocked and trying to understand how Lil Kim managed to survive Erza's sheer destruction.

"Haha! This face be chiseled by the gods bitch! My cheekbones cut glass and ain't nothin you can do to queen bee! Lick my pussy like black Friday bitch!" Lil Kim's multiple facial surgeries and cheek implants have proven to be quite beneficial for her, at the expense of looking like a mask from The Purge. Her cheekbones shined with all the elegance of a diamond encrusted Shield! "Now die like my career you fuckers!" Lil Kim laughed maniacally as she aimed her enchanted goo bazooka at Erza and began to shoot. Erza barely had enough time to reequip into her Adamantine armor and block the large blobs of red ink being shot in her direction.

Lucy summoned Sagittarius, and he tried to shoot down Lil Kim, but her cheeks were simply impenetrable. Sagittarius was shot by her bazooka and he went down in defeat, "Moshi Mosh... Lucy-Chan... How many licks?" and he vanished. "Ugh! If only Wendy was here! Gray! We need your help!" Lucy was hiding behind Erza who was still defending them from Lil Kim's massive ink shots.

"...Natsu's fine... Lucky for her... Although she still freaked me out..." Gray was having dark internal thoughts as he continued to kneel beside Natsu's unconscious body. Lil Kim had the worst timing, and she chose the wrong people to piss off.

The air around them started to get colder, and then a dark aura arose from Gray, who slowly stood up and took his place among his comrades. Their intent was to defeat Lil Kim and hopefully interrogate her if they had the chance. Gray had other plans, however. "Ice-Make Cannon!" Gray was going to fight fire with fire, or in this case Bazooka vs Cannon, and avenge HIS fire. The shots of ice from Gray's cannon were larger than ever, and he easily managed to overpower Lil Kim's bazooka.

This warfare did not continue for too much longer as Lil Kim's bazooka finally ran out of magical red ink! "Aw shit!" Lil Kim was getting frustrated as her plan was failing, and she didn't have many other options. She was not a magic user, and her face can only take so much of a beating!

When she ceased fire, Gray was the first to charge after her and she quickly turned to run away. "Stay here with Natsu, I'll get her!" Gray commanded with a tone behind his voice that said, "Don't interfere." The hidden meaning behind his words was concerning to Lucy; Gray was like a Cassowary after it's prey.

Gray continued to chase Lil Kim through the Uncharted forest with the determination to... to... Do something to her. Gray wasn't sure what he would do, he was just furious and could care less what he does when he feels this way.

Despite being in 6 inch heels and a tight ass mini dress from Goodwill, Lil Kim ran fast as hell! "Aye yo white boy! Fuck off already! You got me this time but this ain't the end! You keep following me and you won't like where I'm headed!" Lil Kim said as she checked under nails for any left over Guacamole from Chipotle earlier. Gray didn't reply, he just kept running after her, getting closer and closer. "Oh shit!" Lil Kim's heel broke as she tripped on a vine made of ice that she hadn't seen before. She tumbled to the ground beside one of the famous hot springs that Lucy had mentioned before, and Gray straddled her quickly before she had a chance to get up.

Without another second spent, Gray had a blade of ice in his hand and swiftly held it against Lil Kim's neck. This was absolutely not what a fairy tail mage would do, ever, but Gray couldn't control himself; Seeing Natsu fall before his eyes, under the impression that he had just been killed had brought back horrible memories, even if Natsu really was okay. Gray stared down at Lil Kim's botched face with pure hatred in his eyes, and then he knelt down lower to look her closer in the eyes. He mustered up the coldest, most menacing voice he could possibly coax, and it was all subconsciously done. Normally Gray would never do this, but the demon inside of him couldn't resist.

"I don't care who you are, where you're going, or what you even wanted with us. You do NOT touch him, or I swear you won't ever be the same again. I'll show you the most grotesque things you could ever imagine. I'll destroy you... I'll make you feel worse than any torture possible. Beg for mercy..." Gray's cold breath sent chills down Lil Kim's body, and the pure threat seen in his dark eyes kept her as still as a cadaver. By now Gray had a slight smirk on his mouth, and he looked maniacal. The water in the spring next to them was steaming even more as Gray was chilling the atmosphere around them. He lightly pressed the ice blade into her collarbone and watched her wince from the blood being drawn slowly. Gray enjoyed seeing her in pain and he wanted to hurt her more. Then Lil Kim moaned, and it was revealed to him that she was a masochist. "Goddamn that was hot white boy... Ugh if only we weren't enemies..."

The awkwardness snapped Gray out of his trance, and he got up off of her, still trying to comprehend what had just happened. He dropped the ice blade and froze the wound he inflicted on her. Lil Kim hissed with pleasure at the ice bandage. "What the hell kind of dumbass patches up their enemy?" Even Lil Kim didn't understand why Gray had just tended to her wound after all that had just happened.

"I... I'm not sure why I said all that... And sorry for cutting you, that wasn't supposed to..." Gray felt ashamed, confused, angry, sorry - and he hated it. Why does he get this way? Why does he want to hurt people so badly? He can't be a psychopath! He just doesn't want Natsu to get hurt! He wanted to just run away, but he was on a mission and he couldn't let his enemy get away. While he had been in his deep conflicting thoughts, Lil Kim had already been trying to sneak away from him. "Ice-Make, Handcuffs!" And suddenly Lil Kim's hands were cuffed behind her back.

"Goddamn... Stupid White boy! Why you so fickle!? You split personality disorder ass nigga! Is this some more kinky shit?" Lil Kim has had it - officially!

"Shut up, I was angry you hurt my friends, and you're obviously against us, so I'm taking you back to the others so we can figure out what to do with you." Gray said as he roughly pulled her along, heading back to where the rest of his team was. "And that red ink crap better wear off fast, or else I won't stop next time..."

"Maybe I don't want you to stop. I ain't neva' been wit' a man as freaky as you white boy. You pretty hot, I'd be your baby-mama. You like dark chocolate?" Lil Kim flirted with Gray the whole way back and he groaned, cursing himself for letting his dark emotions get through so dangerously. It's getting worse.

~~~~~~MEANWHILE~

"... Erza, I wonder if there's more to this mission that we have yet to find out." Lucy was sitting next to Natsu and Happy who were still unconscious, and she couldn't help but worry about Gray for some reason.

Erza grunted in agreement. She was still angry at such a dirty sneak attack by someone whom they had not expected to see at all. She was examining the Bazooka that had been left behind when she discovered one little detail.

"Lucy, look. This Bazooka is imprinted with Taylor Swift's signature on the side. Not only is this horrible manufacturing and a terrible way to give yourself away, but this means that Lil Kim has something to do with Taylor Swift. She was at Lil Wayne's pad, so it's likely she was on a sort of reconnaissance mission for Taylor. This is bad, and I hope Gray caught Lil Kim safely. They entered deeper parts of the forest where monsters are more likely to thrive." Erza was piecing new details of this mission together. The fact that they know almost nothing about Taylor Swift is concerning. Tartaros had also been undercover for a long time, and that only proved to be in the enemy's favor.

"Gray..." Natsu mumbled while still unconscious. Lucy heard him and turned to look at him. He looked like he was having a good dream, as he giggled lightly and kept smiling as he mumbled more sleeptalk. Lucy smiled to herself as well. "You have nothing to worry about Gray."

 **A.N:** So it's been about 2 weeks since I've updated and I know that's pretty bad. Last weekend was really busy so I couldn't really find a time to update. My plan is to update weekly so I promise I'll try to be quicker. You'd be surprised how it actually takes me like 2-3 hours to write 2000 words; I'm a slow writer I think. The story still has no clear plot and it's getting kind of crappy in my opinion, but it's still fun to write and I should probably write more GRATSU and less of the stupid story. Next chapter will begin with Natsu's dream so that could be a little better. Review and Byebyebye!

 **Replies:**

 **"AsDarknessSpreads: the moment you named her Taylor swift I can't take to mission seriously XD"** Oh yeah, the mission is dumb as shit LOL. I didn't wanna write a PWP gratsu story so I'm trying to come up with some type of plot.

 **"Rocky Hime: NATSUUU! AH I lovee this couple. Can't wait for the next chapter. Gray go beat up whoever hurt your Natsu!"** Glad you like the story so far!

 **"123Toby: Contiue the story i like it ive. Waited was too long for they to do somting XD Font give up"** I will, thank you for reading!

 **"Bernie Sanders: this is bad and u suck"** LOL guess who's not voting for you next year.

 **"Doom Marine 54: Twylor Swift and Nick Minaji? Yep this story is retarded."** Yup.

 **"OhMyFudgeCookies: NOOOOOOOO NICKIIIIII!**

 **How could you T Swift?! HOW COULD YOU?! You're just causing more 'Bad Blood' ! (see what I did there?)**

 **I had a good laugh when I read that."** Glad you like my stupid humor fudge cookies! Taylor Swift won't have no blank space in this story.


End file.
